A visita
by Karu Higurashi
Summary: Num dia ensolarado na era feudal onde Inu Yasha e o pessoal estão caminhando para casa de Kagome, pois seus Pais o chamarão para almoçar lá. Sango: Kagome falta muito para nós chegarmos? Kagome: que nada esta pertinho.
1. A visita

Num dia ensolarado na era feudal onde Inu Yasha e o pessoal estão caminhando para casa de Kagome, pois seus pais o chamar

**Fic do inu Yasha (A visita) Parti 1**

**Num dia ensolarado na era feudal onde ****Inu****Yasha e o pessoal estão caminhando para casa de Kagome, pois seus Pais o chamarão para almoçar lá.**

**Sango: Kagome falta muito para nós chegarmos?**

**Kagome: que nada esta pertinho.**

**Shipo: estou com fome podemos parar para comer só que não sopa?**

**InuYasha: com raiva, chuta shipo para longe pela idiotice da pergunta que raiva, estou com fome.**

**Shipo: Aaaaaaaaaai Cai no chão, avista o poço que vai para casa de Kagome, pula dentro e fica presso por causa do "shiko no kakera".**

**O tempo passa e sem perceberem já são quase três horas e eles ainda não chegarão estavão perdidos.**

**Mirok: tenta passar a mão na bunda de sango.**

**Sango: Seu abusado Da um tapa na cara de mirok deixando a marca.**

**Kagome: eu acho que estamos chegando.**

**InuYasha: Vê um monte de galinhas e no meio delas uma enorme por causa do "shiko no kakera" Unhas retalhadoras de almas.**

**Kirara: usa fogo e cozinha a galinha grande**

**O shiko no kakera voa no posso junto com os pedaços de galinha cozida. **

**Shipo: tenta comer e passa para outra dimensão**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Lá na casa de kagome eles estão conversando:**

**Mãe de Kagome: Ohayoo você deve ser shipo. hoje o almoço e sopa avisa aos seus amigos . **

**Pai de Kagome: É a comida favorita da Kagome.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Kagome enfim acha o poço e todos pulam.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Kagome: Chegamos. senta-se à mesa**

**InuYasha: senta na mesa**

**Mirok: Senta-se à mesa**

**Sango: Senta-se à mesa**

**Acaba o almoço eles saem e Shipo ainda com fome.**

**Shipo: Odeio sua família Kagome.**

**Kagome: Não sabia que não gostava de sopa.**

**Shipo: desmaia de fome**

**InuYasha: pega o Shipo é leva para um hospital.**

**Mirok: doutor e muito grave?**

**Doutor: não só um caso de mentira nomalia.**

**Mirok: o que é isso? **

**Doutor: é apenas mentira. Doutora leva esse pacientezinho para o quarto de doce.**

**Doutora: Tabom doutor. Continua. **


	2. No hospital

**Fic do inu Yasha (A visita) Parti 2**

**Shipo: Chega no quarto cheio de doces.**

**Doutora: Deixa-o na cama e sai do quarto.**

**Todos: vendo o quarto por uma janela de vidro.**

**Shipo: A alma de shipo sai do corpo e ataca os doces do quarto mais ninguém nota que sua alma.**

**Mirok: Ele estava mentindogota fomos tolos.**

**Doutor: Calma mentira nomalia deixa a pessoa maluca sua alma sai do corpo por isso ele comeu o doce. Seu lado escuro e o espírito. Olhem só, doutora entra com a sopa.**

**Doutora: Ta bom!entra com a sopa "POOF".**

**Mirok: O que foi isso?**

**Kagome: O espírito sumiu.**

**Doutor: A alma do shipo não quer ser vista por isso ela voltou para o corpo quando a doutora entrou.**

**Kagome: Hei ¬¬ o shipo ta gordo.**

**Doutor: É por que seu espírito comeu muito doce.**

**Doutora: bota sopa na boca de shipo.**

**Shipo: Cospe e mancha a roupa da doutora.**

**Doutor: Vou ter que botar amostras dessa doença em vocês para saber o grau em que a doença atingiu, quem vai.**

**Sango: Vai InuYasha você tem mais controle da raiva você controlaria o seu lado mau. **

**Todos: É.**

**InuYasha: ta bom eu vou.**

**Doutor: Bota um pouco da doença em InuYasha.**

**InuYasha: Começa a sentir fome e desmaia eu espírito sai de seu corpo é vai falar com shipovocê já comeu volta para seu corpo?**

**Espírito de shipo: Não ninguém vai me forsa Há, há, há.**

**Espírito de InuYasha: Empurra a alma de shipo para seu corpo é pensacomo irei voltar para o meu corpo.**

**Sango: Como ele vai voltar para seu corpo de novo?**

**Doutor: Calma daqui a 30 minutos ele acorda, eu juro.**

**Já se passa 1 hora e o espírito do Inu Yasha não volta espírito maligno tomou o seu corpo e foge completamente maligno.**

**Kagome: Por que isso aconteceu?**

**Doutor: E o efeito colateral que acontece às vezes dá em algumas pessoas não se preocupe eu tenho a cura.**

**Continua... **


End file.
